A Lazy Day
by datcarovieh
Summary: Rose and the Doctor decide to just take a day of and spend it together in the Tardis.


_This is the first time I've ever written Doctor Who and also the first time I've written an English fanfiction. I had a friend proofread it but she is also German so there might still be mistakes. I'm sorry for that and would gladly accept corrections. I hope you enjoy my little Story._

Rose woke up. There was not really a point in checking the time. She was in the Tardis and the Tardis was just floating through space. Time is a human concept and it just doesn't apply in space. She still had a watch to keep track of the theoretical time, just because her body was used to 24-hour cycles. The watch told her that she had slept ten hours. Definitely more than usual. She turned around just to find the other side of the bed empty. The bedsheets were all scrambled up as always. The Doctor had already gotten up. She liked cuddling before getting up but apparently, that would not happen today. Grumbling she got up, her bare feet touched the Tardis floor, but it was not cold. The bedroom had a nice wooden floor and it always felt like there was heating underneath it. That's just,what the Tardis does to keep her inhabitants comfortable. Rose went out of the bedroom and looked into the kitchen. There was the Doctor. Sitting in his boxershorts and wearing a dark blue T-shirt. His hair looked even messier than usual. She loved how he looked just after getting up. She loved his messy hair and his sleeping clothes. He just looked so cute, but he wouldn't want to hear that. The Doctor looked up and smiled warmly at her.

„Morning Rose", he said and took a sip from his cup. The smell suggested it to be cocoa. She went over to him and he took her hand, pulling her onto his lap. First, he kissed her on the head, then he placed a little kiss on her nose, which made her giggle and finally he kissed her lips. And like everytime they kissed her stomach felt like a thousand butterflies just hatched in there.  
„I was a little bit disappointed, that you weren't there anymore when I woke up", she told him, while hugging him with her chin placed on his shoulder.

„I know, I just wanted to let you sleep in. And I made hot cocoa."

While he was speaking, he fondled with her hair and pointed to the two cups on the table. Rose reached for the second cup. „This is not hot", she said laughing. It felt more like it came straight from the refrigerator.

„Of course not, I couldn't know when you would get up, let me just sonic it up quickly."  
He took his sonic screwdriver that he had also placed on the table and held it against her cup. She felt the cocoa becoming hot in seconds. „Thanks", she murmured and took a sip. „What do you think, you take your cup back to bed and in a couple of minutes, I will be with you with breakfast. And then we just spend a lazy day on the Tardis", he suggested. „I could help you", she suggested.„No, it's ok, I want to make breakfast for you." Before she could get up, the Doctor placed another kiss on her forehead.  
Rose got comfortable under the sheets again and was holding her cup with both hands. She couldn't help but smile really brightly. She was so in love with that guy and she still couldn't quite believe that he felt the same.  
The Doctor got up to prepare the promised breakfast. He had dragged her in so much danger lately and he felt really bad for it. All he wanted was for her to be safe, but life with him could not be safe. In order to be safe, he would need to leave her behind with her mother. But he didn't want to do this. He wanted Rose with him, always. Maybe that's selfish. He just continued to tell himself that she would never want to leave so forcing her would be cruel. And she knew what she had signed up for. That's what he told himself to feel less guilty. That's why he had decided to just ‚park' the Tardis somewhere in space, far away from anything that could disturb them and spend a quiet day together. Between all the travelling they hardly really spent time alone. At least not really quiet time. That's something he wanted to change. After about 20 minutes he returned to the bedroom with an enormous tray full of food. Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, croissants, waffles, jam, honey, and even cereal. Rose took a look at him, trying to balance it all without dropping anything and couldn't help but laugh. „Don't you think, you went a bit overboard with it?", she asked while he sat the tray down on the bed.  
Her laugh made him feel warm inside, something no one had achieved for a long time before he met Rose. „At least there won't be anything missing", the Doctor insisted. „Well that's true", she answered and took a slice of toast. They took really long to finish their breakfast and they ate way too much, yet there still were a lot of leftovers. Rose just flung herself down on the bed groaning. "I am so full", she explained. "Look at this." She pointed at her tummy which looked a lot more round than usual. The Doctor had just put the tray to the floor and flung himself down next to her. "I think I'm pregnant", he joked and lightly slapped his belly. "Are you now? And what will it be? A Waffle?", she asked and poked his belly. He giggled. "Yes probably." Rose continued poking him until he had had enough, pinned her down and kissed her. She buried her hands in his hair, pulling the Doctor closer, losing herself in his kiss. His weight pressing her down into the mattress, his body feeling hot on hers. "I love you", she whispered between kisses. "I love you too, Rose", the Doctor answered. He pulled back a bit to look her in the eyes, her beautiful brown eyes so full of love. He couldn't help but smile. Between all the excitement, all the adventures, in that little quiet moment, he felt truly happy.


End file.
